marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Thor Odinson
For other uses, see Thor (disambiguation) Thor Odinson is an Asgardian warrior-prince and the God of Thunder and protector of Earth in Norse mythology. Thor subsequently became well known for his actions on Earth, which included acting as a founding member of the Avengers. Thor was adapted from Norse legend by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. First appearing in Thor, Thor is a major character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the only Avenger that is non-human and one of the few superheroes in the MCU with genuine super powers (the other being the Hulk). Thor wields a mystical war hammer which controls the weather, but he himself has godlike strength, durability and agility. Biography Earlier Life Thor had an idyllic childhood, brought up in Asgard as the treasured son of Odin and his wife Frigga. His best friend and playmate was his adopted brother Loki, and though they were rivals for their father's throne, they still remained close companions. Brought up in the warrior culture of the Asgardians, Thor valued strength, courage, and loyalty above all else. He desired to be exactly like his father the war hero, and often remarks on the monsters he will slay and the wars he will win when he is king. Thor would be worshipped as a deity of strength and courage among Scandinavian cultures. He proves himself a great warrior, often leading his band of warriors (which includes Loki, the Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three) on adventures. However, he is also known to be reckless when Loki jokingly reminds him that he would be dead had he not used a smoke veil to allow them to escape during one battle. Although Odin chose him as his heir, he openly remarked that he thought Thor was a "vain, greedy, cruel boy" after Thor started an ill-advised war against the Frost Giants. It is later revealed that Loki was never in contention for the throne because of his Frost Giant heritage, meaning that regardless of his boyish attitude, Thor was always meant to be king. ''Thor In present day, a ceremony in Asgard is about to let Thor ascend to the Throne of Asgard as Odin is about to finally enter the Odinsleep after putting it off for so long. Thor revels in the ceremony and undergoes the passage of becoming King from Odin. As Odin is about to name Thor King, he senses that Frost Giants have snuck into Asgard and into Odin's Vault to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters. Odin, Thor and Loki go to the vault to find the Frost Giants slayed by the Destroyer. Thor says that they must an army to Jotunheim as Odin did before him, though he is forbidden to do so. Later, Thor gathers his friends Sif and the Warriors Three to disobey Odin's orders to force answers out of Laufey, king of Jotunheim. Convincing Heimdall, the warrior who guards the Bifrost, Thor and his allies visit Jotunheim to interrogate Laufey without success. Thor's pride forces him to begin a battle with the Jotuns which leaves many of them dead or vengeful. Odin saves Thor and the others before they are outnumbered. Thor's actions lead Laufey to threaten Asgard with war, and as punishment Thor is stripped of his mighty hammer and his godlike strength and banished to Earth where he is forced to live as a mortal. Thor lands in New Mexico and is hit by a truck driven by researchers Jane Foster, Erik Selvig and Darcy Lewis. Thor is tazered by Darcy when she feels "freaked out" by his behaviour. Thor wakes in a hospital bed where he thinks he is being held captive. He eventually escapes to meet Jane Foster again, who wants to speak to him on how he ended up in the storm which brought him to Earth. Thor is instantly attracted to Jane and overhears a conversation between to two men who claim to have been trying to remove a sattelite from a crater in the desert. He knows this is in fact his hammer. Thor is accused by Selvig of being insane due to his claims to be the Son of Odin and is compelled to leave them. However, fate allows him to bump into Jane again, who drives him to the crater where the intelligence agency S.H.I.E.L.D. are investogating the hammer. Thor uses his Asgardian warrior skills to fight past dozens of agents until he reaches Mjolnir, but finds that he cannot lift the hammer because it has deemed him unworthy. Thor is imprisoned by Phil Coulson and speaks with a vision of Loki, who decieves Thor by telling him that Odin is dead and Thor's banishment is conditional on the truce with Jotunheim. Thor enters a state of depression until he is freed by Erik Selvig, who tells the agents that Thor is a former physician named Donald Blake. Thor returns to Jane and gives her a fraction of her research which S.H.I.E.L.D. had stolen. He then explains to her about his godhood, Asgard and the Nine Realms and, for the first time, feels comfortable as a mortal man. The next day, Thor's friends the Warriors Three and Sif arrive to bring him home, explaining that Odin is alive and Loki has claimed leadership over Asgard. Loki sends the Destroyer to kill Thor, levelling the small town. After the Asgardians fail to defeat the Destroyer, Thor offers his life to the automoton to save the Earth. A blow from the Destroyer kills Thor' mortal form, restoring his worthiness to wield Mjolnir and reclaim his powers. Thor defeats the Destroyer and promises Phil Coulson an alliance. Thor travels to Asgard, promising Jane that he will return for her and giving her a passionate kiss before leaving for Asgard. Thor reveals Loki's plot to their mother Frigga and battles Loki at Bifrost, which is devastating Jotunheim with its power. Thor chooses to save the Jotuns by shattering the rainbow bridge and destroying Bifrost. Odin saves Loki and Thor before they fall into space. Loki, knowing his actions have not earned him the respect he wanted, allows himself to fall into the abyss and Thor cries out for his brother. Thor mourns Loki's apparent death and longs to see Jane again, knowing he cannot as long as Bifrost is gone. He makes amends with his father and speaks with Heimdall about the likelihood of returning to Earth, to which Heimdall only offers hope. ''Fury's Big Week To be added ''The Avengers When Asgard discovers Loki is upon Earth, seeking the Tesseract, Odin uses some dark sorcery to send Thor to Earth to stop him. Thor lands on the jet in which Loki is being escorted back to the Helicarrier by Captain America, Iron Man and Black Widow, and he takes Loki from their custody. Thor tries to convince Loki to give up his plans and return home to Asgard with the Tesseract, though Loki still resents Thor. Iron Man attacks him and the two trade blows when Iron Man refuses to allow Thor to take Loki away. When Captain America intervenes, he points out that they shouldn't be fighting with each other, and asks Thor to put Mjolnir down. In response, Thor brings his hammer down on Captain America, who blocks it with his shield which absorbs the impact, shocking Thor, who realizes they have the same goal and so stops fighting. They return to the SHIELD Helicarrier, where Loki is put into a cell designed to hold and dispose of the Hulk if necessary. Thor is quick to point out that while Loki is unstable he is his adoptive brother. Later he asks Coulson about Jane Foster and is told that she was moved to a secure location when Loki returned and Erik Selvig was put under his control. Thor is asked by Fury if he is capable of inflicting torture on Loki to reveal his goals. Later as Thor and the others argue, Loki's mind controlled henchmen blow up one of the Helicarrier's engines and help free Loki, also triggering Banner to unwillingly transform into the Hulk. Thor fights the Hulk, being the only one who can match him for strength. After the Hulk has been led off of the Helicarrier, Thor goes to make sure Loki is still contained. When he arrives the cell door is open, and Thor tries to stop Loki leaving but it turns out to be an illusion and Thor gets trapped in the cell. Loki threatens to drop the cage when Coulson confronts him with a gun made from the Destroyer, however Loki stabs Coulson and drops Thor. As he plummets towards Earth, Thor manages to smash free from the cell just in time to avoid the impact. After recovering, Thor uses Mjolnir's powers to replenish his strength before he heads to New York city to confront Loki. Arriving at Stark Tower once Loki has used the Tesseract to open a portal allowing the Chitauri to invade Earth, Thor again tries to convince him to stop, since the Chitauri are destroying the world he wants to rule. Failing, he briefly clashes with his brother before Loki flees on a Chitauri vessel. Thor joins Captain America, Black Widow and Hawkeye on the battlefield, and starts helping to fight the Chitauri, before Iron Man and Hulk join them. Captain America orders Thor to use his power to stem the flow of enemies coming through the portal, which he does using lightning bolts, before joining the battle. He helps Hulk bring down a Leviathan. Soon Iron Man sends a nuclear missile intended for the city through the portal, which destroys the Chitauri base, cutting off the forces from their power source and die, while Black Widow closes the portal. Once the crisis is over, Thor joins the other Avengers in confronting Loki, who had already been heavily wounded by the Hulk, and take him into custody. After claiming the Tesseract, Thor takes Loki with him back to Asgard, opening a portal with the Tesseract to do so and leaves the other Avengers in Central Park. Thor: The Dark World ''To be added Character traits Thor starts out as a brash, young, and arrogant prince who defies the will of his father and places his selfish needs before that of those around him. Due to his mighty power and appearance, he felt that he was entitled to rule with an iron fist. However, once he arrives on earth and meets Jane Foster, who shows him kindness and love, Thor is smitten and begins to develop a humble and compassionate heart. It should also be noted that, by the time of The Avengers, likely as a result of her influence, he has developed something of a sense of humor. As is the case with most Asgardians, Thor possesses superhuman physical attributes, namely strength, speed, stamina, and reflexes. Due to his training and experience, he has become extremely skillful with weapons. His weapon of choice is the all-powerful Mjolnir, with which he is able to control lightning and electricity, as well as use it proficiently as a blunt instrument. Powers and Abilities Powers As the first born son of Odin the Allfather, Thor possesses a number of superhuman attributes common among the Asgardian gods. However, some are considerably more developed than those of the vast majority of his race. Thor, currently, is arguably one of the most powerful beings on the planet as well as one of the most powerful beings in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, second in Asgard only to his father. He has overpowered Frost Giants, hundreds of warriors, defeated his brother Loki who was armed with Odin's spear Gungnir (that said to act as a conduit to channel the Odin Force), and a giant Frost Monster. Thor is a Norse warrior-god, trained and skilled in the arts of battle, and he’s been doing it for centuries. As a deity, he has been associated with the weather, strength, bravery and fertility. Thor has usually been shown to rely solely on his superior fighting ability, super strength, and near invulnerability. While on Earth, Thor greatly withholds his power unless fighting someone with similar strength and durability. *'Superhuman Strength: '''Thor is physically the strongest Asgardian, possessing vast superhuman strength, the full limits of which aren't known. However, he easily flipped a ceremonial table full of food and dishware that weighed at least several hundred pounds. He knocked a Frost Giant several meters into the sky and it only stopped when it hit the mountain side. He knocked another Frost Giant to the ground with a single blow from Mjlonir and then kicked it several meters away from him. He knocked out several Frost Giants with only a single blow each and on occasion has even knocked out multiple Frost Giants with a single blow at the same time. He possessed enough strength to kill a Frost Monster with a single blow, the act in question saving his friends. Thor also went toe-to-toe with the all powerful Destroyer. Thor knocked Loki through the Bifrost monitor walls in their battle. He was also able to destroy the Bifrost bridge when it was frozen to stay open and threatened to destroy Jotunheim. He was able to battle hordes of Frost Giants with great ease. In his battle against a supercharged Iron Man, Thor managed to gain the upper hand. With Mjolnir, he was able to hold off against the Hulk for a long time. He was able to battle the hordes of Chitauri foot soldiers throughout New York. Along with his hammer and with one simple strike, he was able to flip a car over, killing several Chitauri soldiers. It should also be noted that, during The Avengers, he broke out of a container created by S.H.I.E.L.D. that was meant to contain the Hulk. His strength also extends his ability to leap distances far in excess of human capability as he has done this twice (when he charged at Loki in the Bifrost Bridge chamber and went through the wall and when he charged at Captain America with his hammer in the forest). *'Superhuman Stamina:' Thor's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human and most other Asgardians. As a result, his muscles produce practically no fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans and most other members of his race. His virtually inexhaustible stamina enables him to exert himself at peak capacity for an undefined period of time without tiring at all. *'Superhumanly Dense Tissue:' Thor's skin, muscle, and bone tissue have several times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human being, contributing to his superhuman weight. At full power he is invulnerable to powerful energy blasts, weighted impacts, falls from great heights, explosions and various other opposing forces. Even when he was stripped of his powers, he was still amazingly durable due to his dense body. He was hit twice by Jane Foster's truck and even though he was knocked down, he showed no visible damage after getting up. He withstood several blows from S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives and when he was eventually captured he showed no damage besides a small bruise on his forehead. *'Near-Invulnerability:' When he is at full power and armed with Mjolnir, Thor possesses nigh-invulnerability and immunity to such human ailments as diseases, toxins, poisons, corrosion, fire, electrocution, asphyxiation, and lead and radiation poisoning. He has withstood a direct blow to the face from a massive Frost Giant and laughed afterward. He survived a direct, near point blank range blast from Gungnir blasting him out of Odin's chamber, falling several hundred meters to the ground and still showed no visible signs of injury. He was struck in the face by Loki wielding Gungnir and showed only anger and annoyance as a result. He was able to withstand a full-on strike from Iron Man and showed no sign of damage. Also, Captain America striked him and Iron Man in their heads with his shield to get their attention and to stop them fighting and there was still no damage. However, the Hulk did manage to give him a nosebleed in a fistfight. *'Superhuman Speed:' Thor can move at extreme speeds. Thor can fly across the New Mexico desert in a matter of seconds. He can also swing Mjolnir at speeds so great that it seems like a blur to the naked eye. He was able to tackle the Hulk through a wall in the Helicarrier and looked like a blur before the Hulk would strike the Black Widow. *'Superhuman Agility:' Thor's agility, balance, and bodily coordination make him a great warrior for battle. He moves with incredible grace and speed despite his size and body density. He was able to dodge the wing of a jet fighter thrown at him by the Hulk while they battled in the hangar bay. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite his astounding resistance to injury, it is possible to injure Thor. After seemingly being killed by the Detroyer and proving himself worthy of Mjolnir, Thor regained his full power and immediately healed himself in seconds. Seconds after being stabbed in the stomach by Loki using Gungnir on the Bifrost bridge, Thor calls forth a thunderbolt with Mjolnir knocking down Loki and stands up completely healed. He was stabbed by one of Loki's throwing knives but it did little more than distract and annoy him. *'Superhuman Longevity': Thor, like all other Asgardians, is not truly immortal as it is possible to kill an Asgardian and other beings in the Nine Realms. It is more accurate to say that Asgardians are extremely long lived beings. Thor ages at a pace far, far slower than a human being, as he is at least 1,300 years old; more than likely born shortly before the last Great War between the Asgardians and the Jotuns. Mortals' life spans are comparable to nothing more than a blink of his eyes. As he stated, about the times he came to Earth in the past and troubles that were brought from Asgard and/or elsewhere, "in his youth, he called it war", stated that in some way, he feels his age. Abilities *'Master Combatant': Thor is the greatest and most powerful warrior in Asgard since Odin and is one of the most skilled fighters to ever walk the planet. Thor is a superbly skilled warrior trained in the arts of war and various fighting techniques by his teachers in Asgard. He is a master marksman, and is proficient, even masterful in all areas of combat, including hand-to-hand and various forms of weaponry available in Asgard, including spears and swords with over centuries of combat experience. He is known to be very cunning and intuitive in battles and wars, having fought and defeated over a hundred warriors in Nornheim and battle hordes of Frost Giants with great ease in Jotunheim. He was able to fight and gain the advantage with nearly a dozen S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives, while powerless and mortal, with only his vast fighting skills, as Coulson stated "he made his men, some of the most highly trained professionals in the world look like a bunch of minimum wage mall cops." He was able to maneuver around the larger Hulk and strike him with ease. *'Master Hammer Fighter:' After centuries of practice wielding his hammer, Thor is a master of fighting with Mjolnir and is proficient in hammer throwing. He can even block several energy shots with Mjolnir, from both Loki's staff and Chitauri weaponry. *'Master Tactician:' For over thousands of years, he has led Asgard, Sif, and the Warriors Three into battle against forces with great leadership and employing of strategies and tactics from possibly every culture on Earth, as well as all the Nine Worlds of Asgard, including forgotten ones. Weapon 'Mjolnir:' Thor has been entrusted with the mighty hammer Mjolnir, that was forged from the heart of a dying star. Thor's mystical hammer Mjolnir, which resembles a mallet rather than a war hammer, has a number of elemental powers. It has been stated by Odin himself that Mjolnir's power has no equal. Mjolnir itself is extremely durable like the Earth metal Adamantium, and, combined with the various enchantments placed upon it by Odin, it is, for all intents and purposes, indestructible. It has deflected three blast from the Destroyer (which was able to disintegrate anything that it hit) and return the blast back into the Destroyer. Thor often uses the hammer as a physical weapon, with almost nothing being capable of withstanding a hammer blow or throw (with the exception of Captain America's Shield). A few examples of the abilities Thor has shown with Mjolnir are: 'Mjolnir Abilities' *'Weather Control:' Wielding Mjonir grants Thor the ability to control the base elements of a storm. It can control the elements and can create giant raging electrical storms complete with thunder, lightning, hurricane-force winds, tornadoes, tidal waves, earthquakes, and torrential rains on a moment's notice. He summoned a class 5 tornado to battle the Detroyer, a lightning bolt strong enough to destroy a large piece of landscape in Johtunheim, a lightning bolt to knock down Loki on the Bifrost bridge, and control the elements. He was able to strike Iron Man with a bolt of lighting, but it is notable that all it did was charge his suit with additional power. He was able to strike Chitauri soldiers down and a Leviathan. The Norse myths and legends regarded him as a Thuder God because of the hammer's influence over weather; *:*'Lightning:' Thor's main weapon using Mjolnir is his lightning bolt or thunderbolt. He summoned a lightning bolt strong enough to destroy a large piece of landscape in Jotunheim, a lightning bolt to knock down Loki on the Bifrost bridge, shot a lightning bolt at Iron Man that boosted his armor's power reserve to +400%. Thor shot a massive lightning bolt at the portal of the Chitauri to prevent anymore re-enforcements, took down a Chitauri with a single thunderbolt. *'Worthiness Enchantment': After Thor disobeyed Odin and nearly caused a war between Asgard and Johtumheim, Odin banished Thor to Earth without his powers and placed an enchantment on the hammer Mjolnir. "Who so ever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor." This enchantment surrounding Mjolnir prevents it from being wielded by anyone save those who have been found worthy. When Thor sacrificed himself to protect Earth from The Destroyer he proved himself worthy to wield Mjolnir and gained full use of his powers. In ''The Avengers, not even the Hulk's incredible strength could lift Mjolnir. *'Material Transformation:' By summoning lightning from the sky into Mjolnir, Thor's uniform was transformed into his battle armor. *'Mystical Link:' Mjolnir obeys Thor’s commands as though it were alive. Mjolnir went to Thor when it was in a crater from miles away, it came to him in seconds. Mjolnir will return to Thor when he throws it at an opponent. In The Avengers, while battling the Hulk in a hanger of the Helicarrier, Thor summoned Mjolnir from another room and it came crashing through the Helicarrier to get to him. *'Flight:' Thor is capable of hurling Mjolnir with great force and, by holding onto the leather thong, is capable of flying through the air at tremendous speeds. How fast is not specified, but he was able to fly in Johtumheim to kill a Frost Monster, fly in the middle of a Class 5 tornado, fly from the small New Mexico town to the closet Bifrost site, fly from the Heimdall's Observatory to the main hall of Asgard in seconds, and later from Asgard back to Heimdall's Observatory. Thor flew at several times during The Avengers, mainly when he fought against Iron Man and in New York. *'Speeds:' Thor is capable of hurling Mjolnir at great speeds by holding onto the leather thong. In the movie, Thor, he bashes the Frost Giants around him, then throws Mjolnir, making it hit multiple Frost Giants in it's path in moments. *'Energy Projection:' With Mjolnir, Thor can project powerful mystical blasts of energy. He can even channel energies for stronger energy attacks. With Mjolnir, Odin projects a powerful mystical blast of energy using it to channel an energy blast through it, taking away all of Thor's superhuman powers and destroys what was left of Thor's armor after stripping much of it off of him and throwing him into the Bifrost. Relationships Friends and Allies *Odin - Father *Frigga - Mother *Sif - Friend *Jane Foster - Love Interest *Erik Selvig - Friend *Darcy Lewis - Friend *Fandral - Friend *Volstagg - Friend *Hogun - Friend *Heimdall - Friend *Steve Rogers/Captain America - Team Mate and Team Leader *Tony Stark/Iron Man - Team Mate *Nick Fury - Team Mate *Bruce Banner/Hulk - Team Mate *Black Widow - Team Mate *Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Team Mate Enemies *Loki *The Destroyer *Laufey *Frost Giants *Chitauri *Malekith *Kurse Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (4 films) **''Iron Man 2'' (Mentioned only) **''Thor'' (First appearance) - Dakota Goyo (Young) and Chris Hemsworth **''The Avengers'' - Chris Hemsworth **''Thor: The Dark World'' - Chris Hemsworth Behind the scenes *Initially, Chris Hemsworth was dropped from consideration, but had a second chance thanks to Kevin Feige. *Hemsworth stated that he gained 20 pounds for the role by eating non-stop and revealed that "It wasn't until Thor that I started lifting weights, it was all pretty new to me." *Regarding his take of the character, Hemsworth said, "We just kept trying to humanize it all, and keep it very real. Look into all the research about the comic books that we could, but also bring it back to 'Who is this guy as a person, and what's his relationship with people in the individual scenes?'" *About approaching Thor's fighting style, he remarked, "First, we looked at the comic books and the posturing, the way Thor moves and fights, and a lot of his power seems to be drawn up through the ground. We talked about boxers, you know, Mike Tyson, very low to the ground and big open chest and big shoulder swings and very sort of brutal but graceful at the same time, and then as we shot stuff things became easier." *Hemsworth stated that he was able to maintain the strength he built up for Thor by increasing his food intake, consisting of a number of chicken breasts, fish, steak, and eggs a day. When asked exactly how much, Hemsworth joked, "My body weight in protein pretty much!" *Chris Hemsworth has commented briefly on the friction between The Avengers, focusing specifically on Thor and Captain America. "They're used to being leaders and if you put them all in a room, it's going to be about who runs the show," ''he said. ''"They all have some friction, absolutely, but it's about the journey of the team." ''However, the main reason for the team coming to blows is apparently a fairly simple one. The villainous Loki and his mysterious "alien" army."Thor has a different opinion about how this should be taken care of, because it's his brother," the actor revealed. ''"I think it's heartbreaking, because he feels very responsible for why Loki has spiraled off. He keeps trying to appeal to whatever good was once there." *Chris Hemsworth Calls The Avengers "Misfits." “''There’s a maturity to the character because of the journey he went on, certainly. He was a petulant sort of kid at the beginning of Thor, and by the end of it hopefully you walk away thinking that he is matured and there was a grounded quality to him that wasn’t there before. There are certainly moments where Thor says things and there’s a sideways glance from everybody: ‘What the hell is this guy talking about?' He’s not quite the odd one out as much as he was in Thor. These guys … one of them wears an iron suit, one of them turns into a big, green monster. They all have these crazy personalities, and alter egos. They’re misfits, and that’s how they fit, in a funny way.” *The two final choices for the role of Thor were Chris Hemsworth and his younger brother Liam Hemsworth. Trivia *Before Chris Hemsworth was cast as Thor, Brad Pitt was rumored for the role of Thor; Channing Tatum and WWE wrestler Triple H were also considered for the part; Daniel Craig was the first choice; and Charlie Hunnam, Tom Hiddleston, Alexander Skarsgård, Chris Hemsworth's younger brother Liam Hemsworth and Joel Kinnaman tested for the role. Hiddleston would later be cast as Loki in the film. *The Marvel Comics character was adapted from the mythological Thunder God of the same name by Stan Lee, Larry Leiber and Jack Kirby. *The scene where Coulson finds Thor's hammer Mjolnir is shown after the credits in ''Iron Man 2. The scene was added to Iron Man 2 ''to continue Marvel's tradition of including tie-ins to the other sub-franchises in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *Thor's human alias is Donald Blake in the comics. In the film, when Thor arrives on earth, Jane gives him clothing attire that once belonged to her ex-boyfriend Donald Blake. Later when Thor is captured and interrogated by Phil Coulson, Erik Selvig appears and informs Coulson that Thor is actually Donald Blake a member of his scientific staff. An agent confirms it by running a background check in the computer database and turns up a falsified document created by Jane of Thor assuming the identity of Dr. Donald Blake. *In Norse mythology, Thor and Sif are married. *Sif is also Thor's lover and main love interest in the comics, not just a friend or a teammate. *It is stated in ''The Avengers ''that Thor was able to get back to Earth thanks to the powers of Odin; however, Loki commented that Odin would have had to "summon up" a lot of "dark energy." This suggests that this action may be tiring, and possibly even dangerous or frowned upon by Odin, and was likely why the Bifrost meant so much to the Asgardians. *Thor's costume in ''Thor more closely resembles Oliver Coipel's sleeved redesign from J. Michael Straczynski's Thor ''miniseries rather than Jack Kirby's art. His trademark helmet is worn only once in the film, at the ceremony celebrating his would-be ascent to the throne of Asgard. *Although being primarily based on the Marvel Universe version of the character created by Stan Lee, Larry Leiber and Jack Kirby, The MCU version of Thor also shares some traits with the "Ultimate Marvel Universe" version of Thor. Both versions of the character go for a bearded look with no trademark helmet and neither have a human alter-ego as in the classic comics. Both are also met with skepticism on their claims of divinity. *In ''The Avengers, when Thor first appears on Earth, his 'costume' is a variant of his Thor costume and resembles the classic Thor design by Jack Kirby, with no sleeves and his trademark cape. Later in the film, when on the Helicarrier, his costume nods towards the Ultimate version of the character based on art by Brian Hitch, which had no cape, no sleeves and stripped-down armour. In the third act of the film, Thor summons lightning which magically completes his armor, adding his armor, discs and chainmail sleeves as he looked in Thor, based on the 2007 redesign by Oliver Coipel. Whereas his Thor costume was black with silver discs, his suit in The Avengers is more blue-ish with much of the armor on his torso becoming silver. *Thor's debut film was the first in the Marvel Cinematic Universe so explore ancient mythology, space travel and extraterrestrial life. These ideas are continued through Captain America: The First Avenger and The Avengers. *Thor's screen time in The Avengers is 25:52. Gallery ''Thor'' Young-thor-1-.jpg|Dakota Goyo as young Thor. Thor_Movie.jpg|Thor before his subjects. Thor movie still.jpg|Thor before Odin. Thor odinson.png|Thor in Odin's Throne room. 004.jpg|Thor's royal ceremony. Thor CH.jpg|Thor in Jotunheim. Thor frost.png|Thor and Loki in Jotunheim. 22thor.jpg|Thor. Thor & Loki.jpg|Thor and Loki. Thor 01.jpg|Thor in Jotunheim. Thor fight.png|Thor ready to fight. Thorewphoto.jpg|Thor argues with Odin. thor-with-odin.png|Odin about to banish Thor. 38256_442625644803_364544669803_6058282_6814838_n.jpg|Thor attempting to lift Mjolnir. Thor 02.jpg|Thor after failing to lift Mjolnir. Jane Foster and Thor.jpg|Jane Foster and Thor. Hq0001.jpg|Thor. Destroyer-2.jpg|Thor faces the Destroyer. Thor & phil.png|Thor talks to Phil Coulson. Thor & jane.png|Thor kisses Jane Foster's hand. Thor-and-Jane-Kissing-thor-and-jane-22092152-633-264.jpg|Thor and Jane kiss. thorempire2.jpg|Thor in his Asgardian robes. Promotion and Concept Art DSC03549.jpg|Thor's helmet on display. Thor movie poster.jpg|Poster for Thor. 255767 202531053125336 100001053281577 600863 602504 n-1-.jpg|Promotional image. Thor_01.png|Promotional image. Thor_02promo.jpg|Promotional image. Thor_03.jpg|Promotional image. Thor 111.jpg|Promotional image Thor movie.JPG|Concept art of Chris Hemsworth wielding Mjolnir as Thor. 29732 453308379745 505584745 6023626 5926477 n.jpg|More concept art of Hemsworth as Thor. thortickets2.jpg|Promotional Material for Thor. THOR.jpg|Promotional Art of Thor in his helmet. Thor-movie.jpg|Promotional image. Thormovie.png|Promo art. Thor2.png|Promo art. thor_wallpaper_1280x1024_9.jpg|Thor wallpaper. thor_wallpaper_1280x1024_12.jpg|Thor wallpaper. 2_thor.jpg|Production concept art of Thor. Thorconcept4.jpg|Production concept art of Thor. Thorconcept3.jpg|Production concept art of Thor. Thorconcept2.png|Production concept art of Thor. Thorconcept1.jpg|Production concept art of Thor. Thor_render.jpg|Thor. Thor-god-of-thunder-walkthrough-box-art-small.jpg|THOR : The God Of Thunder. ''The Avengers'' Picture9.jpg Picture10.jpg Thor mountain.jpg photo5ex.jpg|Thor's return to Earth. Thor forest.jpg Thorforest.PNG|Thor in a forest. Thor avengers hammer-lightning.JPG|Thor summoning lightning. Snapshot 67.png.jpg|"You have no idea who you are dealing with!" hffrfrsfrfrfr.jpg|Thor with his hammer. ttttfccrfrxdx.jpg|Thor striking Iron Man with his hammer. dfuyhdfuhduyhf.jpg|Thor and Iron Man fighting. dfadbfhfd.jpg|Thor fighting with Iron Man. dfdgfunhdgf.jpg|Thor stands his ground. sgergerg.png|Thor and Iron Man battle. Thor attacks Cap.jpg|Thor attacking Captain America. Cap thor fight.JPG|Thor and Captain America fight. Thor attacks Cap 01.jpg|Thor attacking Captain America. Thor, Iron Man and Captain America.jpg|Thor, Iron Man and Captain America. Mavengersfilmstillsgh08.jpg|Thor. fhhfwhff.jpg Chris-hemsworth-as-thor-in-the-avengers-2012.3.jpg mavengersfilmstillsgh05.jpg Avengers101.jpg|Coulson and Thor. Thor and Hill.jpg|Thor and Maria Hill. tgtggvgyvgyv.jpg Thor Avengers 01.jpg|"What are you asking me to do?" mavengersfilmstillstre2.jpg|Thor and Black Widow. THOR avengers movie.JPG|Thor's new look. Fightingsmile.jpg|Thor smiles. tdhrhawh.jpg|"You humans are so petty... and tiny!" Mavengersfilmstillsgh35.jpg|Thor enraged. Thorhulk.gif|Thor vs. Hulk. Thor Avengers 02.jpg|"Nooooooooo!" agrag.jpg|Thor summons lightning. A Thor.jpg fdhAHD.jpg|Thor summoning lightning. dfesagty.jpg etyrdwdseytr.jpg Avengersvfx10005layer5.png tvsl afs.jpg|Thor fighting Loki on top of Stark Tower. Avengersvfx10006layer4.png|Thor and Loki fighting. Avengersvfx10008layer2.png|Thor tries to reason with Loki to stop the invasion before it gets worse. Avengersvfx10007layer3.png|Loki prepares to kill Thor. Thor Avengers 03.jpg Thor, Captain America and Black Widow.jpg|Explosion. Picture11.jpg wertyryryryryr.jpg|Thor landing. wt3feh.jpg fruhwfuhwfuh.jpg ghfhfhtthr.jpg|Thor on top of the Empire State Building. Thor and Captain America 01.jpg|Thor and Captain America. 10636186.jpg|Thor and Captain America. Picture8.jpg Thor and Captain America.jpg|Thor with Captain America. Team assemble.jpg Thor_CH.gif Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Collantotte-heroes-Thor.png|Promotional Image. TheAvengers_Thor1.jpg|Promotional Image. Avengers Thor.jpg|Promotional Image. Thor_TheAvengers.png|Promotional Image. TheAvengers_Thor3.jpg|Promotional Image. TheAvengers_Thor2.jpg|Promotional Image. Thor avengerspromo1.jpg|Promotional Image. Avenger Thor.jpg|Promotional Image. Thor Avengers poster.jpg|Thor poster. TheAvengers Thor Poster.jpg AV-poster-reveal-006.jpg|Promotional poster. Thor_Widowavengers.jpg|Promotional poster. Avengerssolopromo_Thor.png|Promotional Russian Poster featuring Thor. Avengers_Japanese-Thor.jpg|Promotional International Poster. Cap and Thor Avenge.jpg|Captain America and Thor. Thor_Avengers2.png|Thor Avengers promo art. Thor sdcc.jpg|Thor in Avengers promo art. Thor Avengers promo art.png|Thor in Avengers promo art. THOR.png|Thor in Avengers promo art. THOR promo art.png|Thor in Avengers promo art. 1188thoravengers.jpg|Promotional art. Thor_avengersart.jpg|Promotional art. ThorAvengers-2.jpg|Thor Avengers prequel comic #2 cover. kgrhqji4e9cdczsbprpfbsm.jpg|Autograph Avenger ThorOdinson.jpg|Wallpaper. Thor-the-avengers-wallpaper.jpg|Wallpaper. avengers_background_3.jpg|Thor. Asgardian.jpg Thor-mondo-poster.jpg|Mondo's Avengers Thor poster. Avengers-chris-hemsworth-chris-evans-set-photo-01-600x464.jpg|Chris Hemsworth and Chris Evans on set in costume. Chris thor & tom loki set.jpg|Chris Hemsworth as Thor and Tom Hiddleston as Loki on set. Snapped-on-Set-Chris-Evans-Chris-Hemsworth-Film-The-Avengers-1-580x435.jpg|Thor facing off Loki's mysterious army. AvengersBTSLoki Thor.png|Behind the Scenes with Tom Hiddleston (Loki) and Chris Hemsworth (Thor). Thor Swag.jpg|Thor. t520g8fqSO1r6ai3mo3_1280.jpg|Production concept art of Thor for The Avengers. 43m2oFA2w1r2j1bko2_1280.jpg|Production concept art of Thor for The Avengers. 2oFA2w1r2j1bko3_1280.jpg|Production concept art of Thor for The Avengers. FA2w1r2j1bko4_1280.jpg|Production concept art of Thor for The Avengers. A2w1r2j1bko5_1280.jpg|Production concept art of Thor for The Avengers. 553max.jpg|Production concept art of Thor for The Avengers. Thorart.jpg|Production concept art of Thor for The Avengers. ''Thor: The Dark World'' Filming Thor 5.jpg Thor 4.jpg Thor 3.jpg Thor2.jpg Thordw1.jpg Thor-dark-world-chris-hemsworth-hitting-christopher-eccleston-malekith.jpg|Thor vs Malekith References Category:Thor characters Category:The Avengers characters Category:Heroes Category:Secret identity Category:Warriors Category:Asgardians Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:Characters with Flight Category:Characters with Electricity Category:Characters with Weather Resistance Category:Characters with Agility Category:Brothers Category:Avengers members